


Катарсис

by Topsyatina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Illness, Minor Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pining, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyatina/pseuds/Topsyatina
Summary: Дерек давно признал Стайлза своим омегой, но тот не может ответить взаимностью, так как ничего не чувствует. "Неправильный", но истинный. Без него альфа Дерека угасает. И либо он повяжет себя с другим, либо умрёт в одиночестве быстрее, чем полагает.





	Катарсис

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко нестандартный верс для меня. Все герои лапулечки. Чуть-чуть страдашек, но история об истинной любви :3 и с хорошим концом, конечно же.

Питер сидел на лестнице, прожигая племянника взглядом.   
\- Что? – не выдержал Дерек, разбирая пакеты из супермаркета.   
\- Ничего.   
\- Говори. Я чувствую, что ты буришь во мне дыру.   
\- Тебе пора остепениться.   
Дерек издал еле слышный стон. Он не повернулся, продолжая заниматься своим делом. Только спина стала прямее.   
\- Мы уже поднимали эту тему.   
\- И я не позволю её похоронить, только потому, что ты решил отмалчиваться, - пауза. – Что бы мама сказала...   
\- Нет мамы. Давно. Есть только ты, - немного озлобленно выдал Дерек.   
\- И я имею полное право докучать тебе с этим вопросом. Дерек, посмотри на меня.   
Младший Хейл нехотя обернулся, держа багет в руке.   
\- Тебе нужен омега! – жёстко.   
\- Вообще-то, - без эмоций сказал собеседник, - он у меня уже есть. Помеченный.   
\- И мы оба знаем, что твоя любовь к нему тебя погубит. Ты же загибаешься.   
\- Питер, я не хочу продолжать этот разговор.   
\- Тебе скоро тридцать пять! Пора. Природа не будет ждать, пока проснётся твой принц.   
\- Питер, - злобно.   
\- Ему тридцать. У него никогда не было течки. Признайся, что ты любишь его из жалости, не знаю, потому что мазохист, а метка – это лишь порыв. Ты хотел заставить его чувствовать, хотел с ним семью. Но он пустой, Дерек, он никогда не проснётся. А ты, продолжив ждать, упустишь своё время. И даже если он подпустит тебя к себе, ты не сможешь повязать его, не сможешь родить ребёнка с таким, как он. Тебе нужен нормальный, - Питер осёкся, - здоровый и любящий тебя.   
\- Метка, - сказал тот, даже не моргнув.   
\- Есть тот, кто готов быть с тобой и без неё. Даже два. И ты сможешь продолжить род.   
\- Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я повторял твои ошибки, - вяло отозвался Дерек, вновь отвернувшись.   
\- И это тоже. Больше всего я не хочу видеть тебя несчастным. Ты ещё молод, красив и хорош. А он, - Питер сел за стойку, вздохнув, - он останется для тебя любимым, будет всегда жить в твоём сердце, пусть и разбитом, и пока ты не умрёшь будет пахнуть тобой. Но, - Питер выдержал паузу, - он не тот, ради кого ты должен жертвовать своим счастьем. Пусть он станет для тебя братом...  
\- У которого аутизм, - Дерек продолжил фразу дяди, - да, я помню.   
\- Я назначу тебе свидания.   
\- Нет, - безапелляционно.   
\- Пора двигаться дальше. Господи, как ты не понимаешь – часы тикают!   
\- Это не для меня. Я не создан...  
\- Потому что тот, кого ты выбрал, «сломанный»? Поэтому ты ставишь на себе крест? На детях, которых смог бы зачать, которых бы смог воспитывать? Всё это упустить из-за человека, который тебя даже не любит?   
Спина Дерека стала ещё прямее, а взгляд холоднее. Питер и не подумал испытывать угрызения совести, ударив по больному. Он лишь опустил взгляд, поняв, что это всё бесполезно, встал и ушёл на второй этаж, оставив племянника мариноваться в своих нехороших мыслях. Тот сжал багет так сильно, что булка переломилась пополам. Вернувшись к пакетам, Хейл принялся методично их разбирать и начинать готовить обед. Но мысли возвращались к Стайлзу. Питер, конечно же, прав. Он почти всегда прав. Дерек губит себя, не позволяя другим стучаться в его душу, претендовать на рассыпанные куски сердца, которое вряд ли когда-то станет целым. Потому что никто кроме Стайлза не склеит его. Дерек это знал очень давно. Они всегда были рядом друг с другом. Теперь от обоих остались лишь тени. Активный и вечно улыбчивый подросток и серьёзный, рассудительный юноша. Их обоих сломал случай. Только у каждого он был свой. Первым оказался в капкане Дерек. Стайлз никогда ничем не пах. Он был каким-то неправильным, как о нём говорили, омегой. Но парень оставался живым, ярким. Он будто светил Дереку, словно путеводная звезда. И в свои двадцать два Хейл понял, что Стайлз - его омега. Нет, он не почувствовал его, не приманился запахом, не испытал вожделения. Просто понял. К Стайлзу всегда тянуло, словно между ними был натянут трос. И Дерек позволил себе мечты. Стилински обязательно поймёт, как понял он, обязательно почувствует, захочет, полюбит, потечёт. Но ничего из этого не произошло. А Дерек стал вечным «+1» при нём. Таскался, молчал, хмурился. Словно охранник или старший брат. Стайлз искренне считал его другом. Близким, лучшим (не считая Скотта). И позволял это. Дерек со временем пыл свой поумерил, но мечтать не бросил, лелея надежду, что вот через год, ну хорошо, через два, и Стайлз расцветёт. Но тот оставался пресным. Как бета. И с каждым годом его яркость угасала, его живость умирала, вяла. А затем вердикт – «спящие» полосы, никакой фертильности, асексуален. И всё. Просто оболочка, бесчувственная, пустая, бесполезная. Как партнёр – безнадёжен. Как омега – негодный. Но Дерек, даже невзирая на все эти медицинские аспекты, на мысли самого Стайлза, продолжал любить его. В основном, только себя мучил. Потому что Стилински никто не был нужен. Он стал серым. Он превратился в бету в теле омеги.   
Дерек нарезал уже помидоры и прошёлся по пальцу лезвием, подумав о капкане Стайлза. Да, себя было жаль, но парень не заслужил того, что с ним произошло. Он шикнул, тут же сунув палец под холодную воду, поджав губы. Дерек помнил телефонный разговор, заикающегося Скотта и ревущего на заднем плане Стайлза. Они учились в колледже. К Стилински приставал какой-то альфа. Люди уважали желания друг друга, только не дебилы. Тот относился к последним. Он хотел заставить Стайлза расцвести, заставить его захотеть. Силой. Девственник, ни одной течки, ни одного партнёра – лакомый кусок. Постоянно пас его, следил, облизывался, хотя запаха-то никакого не было. И почти принудил. Отхлестал, раздел, начал готовить для себя. Вовремя остановили. Скотт, Айзек и Бойд. Чуть не убили идиота, втроём ввязываясь в драку. А потом МакКолл бросил друга в джип и погнал домой, к отцу. Всё рассказал Дереку по дороге, и Хейл принял решение: позвал их к себе, чтобы Джон ничего не увидел, иначе сердце отца дрогнет от слёз сына. Скотт вверил друга в руки Хейла и поспешил обратно на разборку, чтобы выгнали обидчика, отчислили за нарушения свободы воли, за насилие над личностью и покушение. Дерек помнил, как Стайлз, весь искусанный, отхлёстанный и пристыженный упал на его диван и позволил коснуться себя, выплакал галлоны слёз, пока они сидели молча. Хейл обнял его, утешая молча, потом уложил спать. А утром, когда приготовил завтрак и корил себя за слабость (Стайлз был в его одежде, утопая в ней, вызывая только нежность в кусках разбитого сердца), решился предложить для Стилински самый оптимальный вариант, по его мнению. Чтобы больше не смотрели в его сторону, чтобы не обижали. Чтобы ни один придурок не повторил чудовищный опыт. Пусть Стайлз «спящий», пусть асексуален, но его должны уважать, даже если он другой. Дерек набрался храбрости и тихо произнёс:   
\- Метка.   
Стайлз отказался, даже не думая. Он говорил много, вдумчиво, по делу и был прав. Дерек всё это знал. Нельзя, метка привяжет, покроет. Это навсегда, её нельзя отменить. Дерек встретит того, кто будет достоин его метки, кто родит ему детей, кто захочет её. Стайлзу она не нужна, он не хочет, чтобы его жалели. Ведь парень привык уже. Он почти смирился со своей участью. А если Хейл поставит её, а потом встретит своего омегу, то вторую поставить не сможет, подвергнув партнёра опасности и косым взглядам. Ведь не принято быть вместе не помеченными. Это своего рода позор. Хейл выслушал все доводы и попросил его подумать о себе. А потом добавил, что он похож на Стайлза. Одно отличие: если Стайлз не выбирал быть таким – никаким, то Дерек пришёл к этому сознательно. Он не желает семью, он не видит себя с омегой. Он один. И ему не для кого беречь метку, так как она не понадобится другому. В итоге Стайлз согласился. Скрипя сердцем и поддавшись уговорам, но рационально осмыслил слова друга и подставил шею, шепча, что больше не хочет унижений, не хочет, чтобы к нему кто-то прикасался, чтобы кто-то хлестал и лез своими пальцами в его нутро. Дерек укусил. Он наслаждался в тот момент болью друга, питаясь его энергией как вампир. Он понимал, что это самый интимный момент в его жизни. Нет, он, конечно же, переживал гон не один, он исправно трахал тех, кто хотел. Но это воспринималось как нечто обыденное, как зубы почистить, чему не придают никакого значения. Потому что не было никаких чувств, никаких эмоций. А в момент метки – были. Сильные, животрепещущие. Дерек понимал, что это самое дно его капкана. И он утянул Стайлза за собой, но если Стилински он этим спасает, то себя гробит окончательно. И Дерек, уложив обессиленного на кровать, сел рядом и почти начал молиться. Он надеялся, что метка привяжет, разбудит. Что как только Стайлз откроет глаза, он признает в Дереке своего альфу и захочет. Но и этого не случилось. Все надежды разбились, как и сердце. А Хейл остался со своими осколками наедине. Хуже всего, что первые две недели их поздравляли, потому что нельзя не заметить, когда искусственная роза вдруг начала благоухать. И все были счастливы, пока не напоролись на равнодушные слова Стилински:   
\- Мы не вместе. Это защита.   
Питер тогда готов был с племянника шкуру снять. Но видя в зелёных глазах безысходность, замолчал и просто обнял, наверное, во второй или третий раз в жизни.   
\- Ты не заслужил этого, - говорил он, пытаясь утешить. – Потерял почти всех, а свою половину так и не обрёл.   
Дерека не осуждали. Только Джон приехал к нему через месяц, когда Стайлз уже вернулся в колледж, и спросил в лоб:   
\- Ты любишь его, да?   
Ну что на это можно ответить? Конечно. Он пометил, потому что хотел защитить, хотел уберечь, но и мечтал привязать, потому что, в том-то и дело, любил. И он привык к невзаимности. Ему никто не нужен, кроме Стайлза. А если тот никогда не посмотрит на него, как на альфу – так тому и быть. Он не будет применять силу, заставлять. Он постарается дождаться, а если всё-таки младший Стилински останется бесчувственным, Дерек просто постарается обеспечить ему нормальную жизнь, без осуждения. Для других – Стайлз повязан, он в паре, его никто не тронет. Джон на этот монолог вздохнул лишь, потёр шею и ушёл. А потом приехал в выходной с дымящимся кофе и пончиками, сказав Дереку, что всегда считал его хуже, чем он есть, и шерифу стало стыдно. Он благодарен, что у его сына есть такой... друг. Хейл постарался улыбнуться, хоть и вышло криво, но кофе с пончиками насладился.   
И годы шли. Ему уже тридцать пять. Он гасит в себе альфа-начало, потому что его омега в нём не нуждается. Признаться, пару раз Дерек даже задумался о суициде. Это не был порыв отчаяния, скорее, философское размышление. И каждый раз он приходил к выводу, что его жизнь пуста, но он будет жить – потому что иначе его запах пропадёт, выветрится, и Стайлз вновь станет пресным. Своей смертью он подвергнет Стилински опасности. Хейл считал, что жалок, но готов был терпеть ради другого, даже если тот не ценил его жертвы. Но год назад он испытал свой первый перебойный гон. Это было знаком: он должен перестать страдать, должен продолжить род, зачать потомство. Дитон всегда смотрел на него с уважением и грустью, прекрасно зная его историю, но слова ошарашили:   
\- Твоя сущность угасает. Ты сможешь заниматься сексом, сможешь удовлетворять партнёров, гон не кончится. Но ты не сможешь повязать. Узел не сформируется. Ты не сможешь зачать наследника.   
\- Я стану мужественной версией беты?   
\- Можно сказать и так. Твои гормоны сходят с ума. И если ты немедленно не свяжешь себя узами, то превратишься в среднеполового.   
\- Я не могу, - запнулся Дерек, - уже поставил метку.   
\- Я говорю про душевные узы. Найди себе кого-нибудь, Дерек. Заставь себя полюбить другого. Ради себя самого, ради будущих детей.   
\- Но...  
\- Послушай, - Дитон положил ладонь на его плечо и сказал спокойно и уверенно, - альфы умирают, лишаясь своей сущности. Они не могут смириться с отсутствием чувств, темперамента. Каждый гон для тебя будет болезненный, ты будешь всё понимать, но тебе опротивеет это. И ты загнёшься. Поэтому пробуди в себе былую силу, стань вновь тем, на кого смотрели с желанием, кто был сильным и подчинял одним лишь взглядом. Сейчас ты просто тень самого себя.   
\- То есть, с рождением ребёнка...   
\- Ты станешь собой, твои мысли будут заняты не тем.   
\- Но Стайлз... я не смогу.   
\- Поэтому я прошу тебя сосредоточиться на себе. Я давно сказал тебе, что ждать бесполезно. Не знаю, - Дитон отошёл к столу, - что нужно этому омеге для толчка. Даже метка не подействовала. Поэтому либо ты не его альфа, либо он безнадёжен.   
Мысль о том, что Стайлз должен принадлежать кому-то другому, заставила Дерека содрогнуться. В груди похолодело. Он бы умер на месте, зная, что Стилински пробудил кто-то другой.   
Дерек обещал подумать. Он, правда, старался смотреть на омег. Некоторые даже флиртовали с ним, учтя то, что Дерек не пах как прежде, что его энергия была слабой. Всё-таки, интерес он не переставал вызывать. Но всё равно мысли возвращались к Стайлзу. На самом деле, он не видел смысла в пустом сотрясании воздуха. Когда только он узнал диагноз Стайлза, Дитон ему рассказал, что омеги так же как и альфы, с отсутствием сущности, долго не живут. И если Дерек испытывал гон, и пах остро, и чувственность не растерял, но угасал постепенно, то у Стилински дела обстояли иначе. Хейл знал, что так жить Стайлзу недолго. Можно было записаться на терапию, стать бетой (и эта мысль ужасала), Дерек прошёл бы её вместе с ним. Но что потом? Всё равно они перестали бы являться собой. А жизнь не в своём теле, с другой сущностью доконала бы, по крайней мере, его точно. Дитон прогнозировал оба исхода, сказав, что Стайлз дотянет максимум до сорока. Дерек до пятидесяти, может дольше. Но если они подвергнутся терапии, если будут терпеть побочные эффекты, а не гасить их химией, то проживут ещё десяток лет. Хейл думал недолго и пошёл с этими мыслями к Стайлзу. Он взял его за руку и рассказал, что в его случае всё очень нерадужно, но если он согласится на терапию, у него будет лет тридцать. Он сможет заниматься любимым делом, даже что-то изобрести или открыть. Сможет чувствовать себя человеком, не изгоем. И метка останется. Просто внутри, в душе, наверное, что-то перестроится. Дерек умолчал лишь о том, что готов разделить эту участь с ним. Стать бетами. Может тогда они смогут быть вместе. Хейл как-то думал, что жить Стилински мешает именно омежья сущность, потому что он родился не в том теле, не с теми чувствами. А будь он бетой, то Дерек бы смог обратить на себя его внимание. Но в их ситуации сослагательное наклонение неуместно. Стайлз задумался. Он молчал и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Затем коротко ответил: «Нет», - отнял из ладоней Дерека свою руку и всем своим видом показал, что тема исчерпала себя. Он проживёт столько, сколько ему уготовано.   
Сил бороться и ждать уже не было. Выбор стоял только между тем, как умереть: медленно и в одиночестве или быстро, но исполнив долг, дав потомство. Дерек порезался второй раз, нарезая огурец. Его мат услышал Питер, спустился и предложил помощь.   
\- Я согласен, - выжал из себя младший Хейл после минутной паузы.   
\- На что?   
\- На свидания. Я согласен. 

Лиам был мил. Он смотрел на Дерека с обожанием, говорил по делу, смущался и всячески показывал свою заинтересованность в следующем свидании, сексе, жизни вместе. Как будто нафантазировал себе уже давно, как будет у них. Но Дерек улыбался спокойно, решив, что это не его вариант. Он пах кисло и пряно. Не то. Вариант «на гон» был уместен, поэтому Хейл не стал лукавить, сказав всё и сразу, вывалив на беднягу правду, как мешком огрел. Тот засмущался, но ничего обидного не ответил. Просто встал и ушёл из кафе. А альфа заказал себе чай, смотря на посетителей. Он никуда не торопился, зная, что дядя будет поджидать его и испепелять глазами, пока он не расскажет, как прошло свидание. Хотелось отсрочить тяжёлый разговор. И, Хейл даже усмехнулся своей удаче, когда в дверь вошёл Стайлз. Он с годами стал другим, но всё равно приковывал взгляд. Омега заметил друга, махнув рукой, и улыбнулся.   
\- О, ты не один? – спросил Стилински, заметив пустую чашку из-под капучино.   
\- Мой собеседник уже ушёл. Присоединяйся.   
Дерек убрал всё, освободив место. Стайлз присел, сразу выпытав, с кем виделся Хейл, потому что кресло до сих пор пахло омегой. Они не стали это обсуждать. Дереку всегда было хорошо в компании парня. Если раньше он заряжал энергией и надоедал временами, но оставался очаровательным, то сейчас буквально обволакивал спокойствием и уютом. Стайлз позволил уйти от первоначальной темы разговора, поделившись своими новыми открытиями, пересказав несколько статей и даже взахлёб рассказав о запуске нового препарата для омег. Его это поглощало. Дерек слушал, смотря на своего омегу, опустившись до жалости к самому себе. Он опять думал о том, что ему немного надо – лишь этот омега рядом. И формально он был рядом, но держал дистанцию. Эта пропасть между ними убивала Дерека. Он понимал, что Дитон прав, что на простом упорстве не выжить, если он перестанет быть альфой.   
\- Дерек, - Стайлз тронул ладонь мужчины, - с тобой всё в порядке?   
\- Конечно, - Хейл улыбнулся.   
Его улыбка никогда не была широкой, лишь небольшое натяжение мышц, чуть приоткрытые губы. Жест скромника. Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил свой рассказ. 

На второе свидание Хейл не пошёл. Он сказал Питеру, что не видит в этом смысла. Первый кандидат отвалился. Его запал иссяк. Дядя был зол. Он вновь прочёл лекцию о том, что его племянник глупый влюблённый идиот, что его омега бесполезен, а он скоро перестанет быть альфой. В конце добавил очень тихо, что не желает смерти родственнику. Не заслужил он этого. После недолгой паузы Питер встрепенулся и сказал, что поговорит с Дитоном. Дерек лишь пожал плечами. 

С Эрикой Дерек столкнулся на заправке. Он даже сперва не узнал её. Спустя несколько лет девушка вернулась обратно, похорошела и благоухала цветами. Они разговорились, решив выпить вместе кофе. Из недолгого монолога Дерек узнал, что Эрика в колледже встречалась с Бойдом, а потом уехала на север Калифорнии, поняв, что сказки про счастливых альф и омег, подаривших друг другу себя, и идеальная метка как ритуал – всё это чушь. Она разочаровалась в жизни на несколько лет, пока не воспряла духом, поработала над собой. И решила вернуться. Дерек про себя ничего не сказал. Эрика сделала вид, что всё отлично. Они решили через пару дней вместе сходить на ланч. Это было похоже на свидание. Дерек даже допустил мысль, что с такой как Рейерс хотелось быть. Она изменилась, её жёсткость куда-то делась. Осталось обаяние и красота. Они смеялись, рассказывая друг другу какие-то байки. Наверное, впервые за много лет Хейл позволил себе вольность. Эрика смеялась, сжимая его ладонь, даже не притронувшись к еде. А после, у дверей кафе, девушка потянулась и поцеловала альфу. Дерек не отпрянул сразу, а позволил себе мгновение чужих эмоций.   
\- Дерек, - Эрика отошла на шаг, смотря серьёзно, - у тебя есть омега? Если да, то мне так жаль!   
Рейерс ушла из колледжа задолго до истории со Стайлзом и тем альфой. Она не знала.   
\- Есть, но... – он замялся. – Всё очень сложно и запутанно. Это не стоит твоего времени. 

Она ушла, ничего не сказав. А потом они столкнулись вновь. Эрика слушала внимательно, вытягивая из Хейла боль и сомнения, не перебивала. В конце разговора девушка сказала, что Дерек всегда нравился ей, вызывая неоднозначные чувства. И она не лгала, потому что цветочный аромат стал чувствоваться сильнее. И вновь последовал поцелуй, но на этот раз никто не прервал его. Хейл уговаривал себя, что должен дать себе шанс, что он согласился с Питером, и ничего не мешает сейчас ему попробовать. Просто... Когда Эрика залезла в трусы альфы, тот не почувствовал ровным счётом ничего. Это был финиш. Конец. 

\- Дерек, - Скотт сидел напротив друга в лофте, сжимая чашку с кофе, - я говорил с Дитоном. Он упомянул о тебе.   
\- И?   
\- Ты спрашивал его о терапии.   
\- Да. Давно ещё.   
\- И несколько дней назад, - Скотт сглотнул, понизив голос.  
\- Да.   
\- Мы со Стайлзом видели вас с Эрикой, - начал МакКолл, смотря как альфа застывает, готовый выслушать его очень внимательно, - это было две недели назад, у кафе, вы целовались и потом сели в твою машину. Я был рад за тебя, правда. Стайлз тоже. Наверное, он больше всех. А сейчас ты узнаёшь подробности бета-терапии, и я в недоумении.   
\- Потому что я упустил своё время, - Дерек сцепил пальцы, смотря на стол. – Питер предупреждал меня, как и Дитон. Я выдохся, Скотт. Моё альфа-начало умерло. Я не почувствовал ничего. Энергия не полыхнула. Альфа во мне издаёт последние вдохи. Эрика попыталась пробудить во мне желание, но ничего не получилось. Я не ощутил привычного покалывания, давления или импульса, когда только начинаю возбуждаться. А в мой последний гон у меня так и не образовался узел. Ни разу за три дня.   
\- Ты сдавал анализы?   
\- Да. Затем и ходил к Дитону. Он подтвердил мои опасения.   
\- Дерек, - Скотт смотрел на друга с ужасом, - ты довёл себя. Ну зачем же...  
Хейл пресёк поток жалости и пустых высказываний. МакКолл заткнулся.   
\- Что ты будешь делать?   
\- Я согласился на терапию.   
\- Нет, Дерек, нет! – Скотт подорвался, чуть не уронив кружку. – Это почти самоубийство! Ты не будешь собой! Ты загасишь своё нутро окончательно и превратишься в серость! Ты! – Скотт не мог успокоиться.   
\- Терапия продлит мне жизнь. И моя метка сохранится.   
Нависло молчание. Они оба понимали результат этого разговора: Хейл не отступит и слушать не будет, а Скотт останется подавлен и свою точку зрения не докажет. Потому что если дело касается Стайлза – Дерек никого не слышит.   
\- Я читал, что метка не всегда остаётся. Когда альфа становится бетой, он сходит с ума без своей сущности. И она выветривается.   
\- Будем надеяться, что я справлюсь.   
Скотт поджал губы и ничего не ответил. 

Терапия представляла собой несколько этапов. Нужно было ехать в Сан-Франциско, пройти курс, который длился месяц. Четыре недели ада, химии и тошнотворного смирения. Затем перерыв в три месяца, а потом ещё один курс. Дитон подготовил все документы, анализы. Он сказал, что у Дерека ещё есть шанс. Он не должен сдаваться. Но Хейл всё решил. Он не станет подвергать Стайлза опасности, раз уже сам стал непригодным для основного своего предназначения. Питер даже спорить не стал, смотря на заключение врача. Поздно. Время ушло.   
\- Ты станешь другим.   
\- Я знаю.   
\- Жизнь потеряет краски. Ты перестанешь ощущать запахи, - Питер говорил спокойно и размеренно, - твоя душа будет неспокойна. В шестидесяти процентах случаев бывшие альфы не выживают.   
\- Это я тоже знаю.   
\- Терапия противоречит природе. Ты же сам знаешь, что совершаешь ошибку.   
\- Знаю, - Дерек посмотрел на дядю. – Я знаю, Питер. Но первый этап уже начался: нет узла, нет чувств, почти нет запаха. Альфа умирает во мне. И если я не пройду терапию, то жить мне до... Теперь уж и не знаю срока. Ещё пятнадцать лет в лучшем случае. А если Стайлз меня переживёт? Я не могу смириться с мыслью, что умерев, подвергну его опасности.   
\- Он не в том возрасте будет, чтобы вновь переживать покушения. Одумайся.   
\- Нет, - Хейл упрямо замотал головой. – Я всё взвесил, я решил. Завтра у меня первый сеанс. Я уеду.   
\- Скажи мне, что я могу сделать, чтобы ты остался, чтобы перестал гробить себя?   
\- Ничего.   
\- И всё же, - Питер не отступал, - скажи, что тебе нужно, чтобы ты вновь почувствовал себя тем, кем являешься, чтобы очнулся, наконец, и вытащил голову из задницы?   
\- Стайлз. Мне нужен Стайлз. И мы оба знаем, что моя голова так и будет торчать в заднице, потому что чудо не случится.   
Питер промолчал, видимо, соглашаясь. 

Дерек поужинал, заранее заведя будильник. Его немного потряхивало от переживаний, ведь завтра он начнёт другую жизнь, а точнее, перестанет быть собой. И, он никому не признался, но страх был. Душил его. И всё равно, решение было принято. Хейл знал, что назад не повернёт.   
Звонок заставил Дерека встрепенуться. Это был Стайлз. В такое время он уже должен был спать, а не приходить на посиделки к старому другу. Но Хейл его впустил, конечно. Тот зашёл, увидел спортивную сумку у двери, папку документов на столике и уставился на друга.   
\- Это правда?   
\- Что?   
\- Ты согласился на терапию?   
Дерека будто ударили по лицу. Из уст Стайлза это звучало как нечто гадкое и ужасно неправильное. Он повернулся к собеседнику спиной и ушёл к стойке.   
\- Дерек, - Стилински пошёл следом, - ты, действительно, собрался ехать?   
\- Да.   
\- Зачем? Ты знаешь насколько это опасно? – пауза. – Я читал исследования на эту тему. Двадцать процентов не выживают ещё во время терапии. Сорок – кончают с собой. Ты этого хочешь?   
\- Нет, Стайлз, я не хочу умирать через пятнадцать лет, только потому, что упустил своё время и вовремя не прошёл терапию.   
\- Она не нужна тебе! – Стилински повысил голос. – Как ты не поймёшь – мы проживём столько, сколько нам уготовано. Не стоит противоречить природе.   
\- А я не о себе думаю, - резко отрезал Дерек, впервые смотря на друга злобно.   
Стайлз даже отшатнулся, не веря своим глазам. Раньше Хейл таким не был. От него хлынули волны упрямой силы, альфьей мощи. Стилински готов был захлебнуться в этом потоке.   
\- Дерек...   
\- Не смей переубеждать меня. Не смей говорить, что я калечу себя и я, я, я... Плевать мне на себя!   
Ещё один мощный поток. На этот раз необузданное раздражение.   
\- Дерек, ты...  
\- Прекрати! – Хейл не слушал, сжав кулаки. – Все эти годы... Я надеялся, ждал. Но всё проебал, понимаешь? Единственная причина, по которой я ещё с ума не сошёл от одиночества и раздрая, – это ты, тупица. Ты, Стайлз. Я давно признал тебя своим, понимаешь?   
Поток отчаяния был самым сильным. Стилински закачало, разболелась голова.   
\- Но ты спал, не видел. И так год за годом. Я винил себя, думал, что недостаточно хорош, чтобы разбудить в тебе омегу. А потом смирился, что ты другой. У меня был миллиард возможностей повязать себя с другим. Но люблю я тебя!   
Дерек подумал, что его сейчас разорвёт от жалости к самому себе, уныния и горечи безответной любви. Как будто только сейчас сосуд лопнул и полилась желчь.   
Стайлза накрыла волна безнадёжности. Он сложился пополам и издал стон.   
\- Мне жаль, - всё, что Стилински мог вымолвить.   
\- Я не нуждаюсь в жалости. Главное, - Дерек отвернул голову, чуть успокоившись, - теперь ты знаешь. Знаешь, что я люблю тебя, что другие мне не нужны. И мне страшно, Стайлз, оттого, что если я отступлю и умру раньше, ты подвергнешься опасности. Мне всё равно, что оставшиеся годы я буду несчастен, буду бороться с самим собой и, скорее всего, потеряю себя в этой войне, но ты, - Хейл вновь посмотрел на друга, - будешь в порядке. Это главное.   
Волна едкой, прожигающей, ядовитой любви поглотила. Стилински упал в обморок. 

Его трясло, лихорадило. Сознание было мутным. И слова, словно тараканы, бегали туда-сюда, надоедая. Дерек любит, жертвует. Он ждал, он страдал. Признал. Не настаивал, не принуждал. Бескорыстный, честный, добрый. Стайлз сел. За окном было темно. Он лежал на кровати в лофте. Тишина. Удалось встать и сделать несколько шагов. Почему-то болело сердце. Дерек сидел за стойкой спиной к нему, перед ним стояла чашка чая или кофе, скорее всего нетронутая. Он выглядел напряжённым и измученным. Прятал лицо в ладонях. Стилински подошёл, но не рискнул дотронуться. Что-то странное происходило в этот момент, словно он почувствовал эмоции другого. И если это так, то они его оглушили, утопили в себе, что теперь не выбраться. А такое может быть только...   
\- Не уезжай, - слабо сказал Стайлз. Голос дрожал.   
\- Я принял решение, - Дерек не повернулся.   
\- Это ошибка.   
Молчание. Стайлза начало трясти сильнее и лихорадить с новой силой. Хейл молчал, но Стилински уже знал, о чём думал друг.   
\- Тебе больно, - начал очень тихо и неуверенно Стайлз. Он поймал себя на мысли, что никогда таким не был, и подобное, что переживает сейчас, не чувствовал, - ты растерян. В твоей душе дыра, она словно кровоточит. Из неё вырываются потоки ненависти и жалости к самому себе. Ты казнишь себя за слабость, не понимая, что на самом деле ты сильный. Тебе плохо, Дерек, как никогда. Каждая клетка твоего организма находится на грани гибели. Тебе холодно. И страшно.   
Хейл выпрямился. Подумал, что ему показалось.   
\- Мне тоже холодно и страшно. Пожалуйста, - Стайлз подошёл и легко положил ладонь на плечо друга, затем повел по нему, - успокойся. Или я умру от переизбытка негативных эмоций. Я сейчас как губка, Дерек...   
Голос Стайлза дрогнул вновь. Хейл обернулся. Бледный, такой же измученный, стоящий еле-еле на ногах Стилински был прекраснее всех на свете... а эмоциональный поток. Стоп. Дерек распахнул глаза. Стайлз, наоборот, глаза прикрыл и чуть склонил голову. Метка полыхала. Словно цветок, который, наконец, раскрылся. Дыхание Хейла спёрло. Он прошёлся пальцами по шее Стайлза, не веря. Но кончики пальцев словно вибрировали.   
\- Успокойся, - добро и мягко, - иначе я вновь упаду в обморок.   
\- Ты...  
\- Наверное, да, - перебил его Стилински. – Подумай, как сильно любишь меня. Смени спектр. А если я почувствую, то...  
Дерек облюбовал лицо друга, его губы и родинки, решив огладить скулы и уши. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на него в самом начале, когда понял и признал. И сейчас чувство ничуть не угасло. Стайлз охнул и распахнул глаза.   
\- Я так давно люблю тебя. Наверное, как только увидел. Ты сильный альфа, которого ждёт каждая омега, - Стайлз скривил губы, наслаждаясь поглаживанием грубой ладони на своей щеке. – Почти всегда молчаливый, угрюмый, очаровательный. И я, - он зажмурил глаза, - неправильный. Ты не должен любить меня! Я всегда так говорил себе, потому что ты достоин нормального, лучшего. А не инвалида. Мои чувства не изменили ничего во мне. Я надеялся, что, может быть, метка, которую ты мне предложил, всё исправит. Но я остался прежним. И гнал тебя от себя, не допуская ни единой мысли, чтобы нам быть вместе. Ты должен найти другого, кто родит тебе ребенка, кто будет любить тебя хотя бы так же, как я. Мне лишь можно было наслаждаться твоим присутствием. Калека... ну что я мог предложить тебе? – по щеке потекла слеза. Дерек смахнул её сразу же, чуть притянув парня к себе. – Ничего, ровным счётом. Абсолютно. Просто общение, просто быть рядом. Этого мало, я знаю. Ты альфа, ты должен доминировать, должен укрощать. А я... – Стайлз всхлипнул, накрыв своей ладонью руку Хейла, только чтобы не отпускал. – Не меня. Дерек, - Стилински зажмурился ещё сильнее, - перестань душить меня своей нежностью, прекрати думать об этом, потому что я сейчас задохнусь от переизбытка твоих эмоций!   
Грянул гром. По стеклу забарабанили капли. Хейл, наконец-то, целовал любимого человека. Не в силах терпеть, барахтаясь в отчаянии Стайлза, он притянул его к себе и накрыл рот своими губами, обнимая крепко. Почувствовал облегчение, когда язык скользнул глубже. Своё или чужое? Сейчас эмоции нельзя было отличить. А может, они были общими... Теперь уж не разберешь, да и неважно уже. Стилински всхлипнул, но вцепился в друга, словно тонет. Поцелуй вышел немного нелепым, смазанным и беспорядочным.   
\- Стайлз, - Дерек отстранился, но не отпустил, - ты чувствуешь.  
Стилински вновь всхлипнул, кивнув, но глаз не открыл. Хейл улыбнулся и поцеловал во второй раз. Очередной раскат грома и капли по стеклу. 

Будильник разразился мерзкой трелью. Дерек смотрел на него, обнимая Стайлза, поглаживая того по волосам. Парень тоже не спал. Прибор надрывался, пока Хейл не сжалился над ним. Он чувствовал нервозность партнёра, трепет и смирение. Тот же ощущал чужое умиротворение и счастье. Надо было вставать и собираться в поездку. Стайлз замер, когда Дерек сел, выпутываясь из объятий.   
\- Умоляю, - начал Стилински, - не уезжай! Не надо!   
Дерек улыбнулся ему, выходя из спальни. Он вернулся через десять минут, за которые Стайлз успел попрощаться с раскрывшимися эмоциями. С призрачными перспективами. Дерек принёс им по чашке кофе и тосты. Сев на кровать, он чмокнул Стайлза в висок, всучивая чашку в руки.   
\- Я останусь с тобой. Ты, наконец-то, чувствуешь меня! И я ощущаю себя настоящим, каким был прежде, альфой!   
Стайлз охнул от потока эмоций. Но улыбнулся и благодарно посмотрел на Хейла. Дерек отпил немного кофе, не отрывая взгляда от друга.   
У них всё будет. Омега пробудилась под силой альфы. Как бывает у истинных пар.   
Катарсис.


End file.
